El lamento del león
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Tras la batalla de las Doce Casas, Aioria reflexiona sobre lo sucedido. Pequeña mención Aioria/Milo.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**El lamento del león.**

Nunca había visto un ambiente parecido a éste y eso que a mi edad, he visto de todo. Cuando veo a todos... Se me rompe el corazón. Sí, esa es la mejor frase que podría describir lo que estoy sintiendo en este mismísimo instante.

He intentado, por todos los medios posibles, encontrar una razón para lo que acabó de suceder. Sin embargo, por más que busco y busco, esto carece por completo de sentido. ¿Por qué la tragedia tuvo que ensombrecernos a nosotros? ¿Cuál es la razón para la pérdida de tantas vidas? ¿Realmente ha tenido que ser así? Y aunque lucho por hallar alguna respuesta para esas y otras preguntas más que invaden mi mente, no las hay. Simplemente no las hay.

Me quedo observando dónde estoy. Estamos en el templo del Patriarca, limpiando los cuerpos de aquellos que se suponían que debían ser nuestros compañeros... No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí. Simplemente sé que mis piernas me han traído hasta aquí y lucho con todas mis fuerzas, para continuar aquí, pese a que mi instinto me dice que debería irme de aquí.

Pero mis ojos sólo se enfocan en uno. A pesar de que suceden mil y unas cosas, pese a que hay gente gritando de aquí para allá, pese a todo, mi atención sólo se concentra en él. Y me doy cuenta de que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Él y yo tenemos un carácter bastante parecido. Somos impetuosos y nos mueve el orgullo. Varias veces hemos sido reprendidos por ser así. Pero mientras que otros pueden mantener la calma en situaciones como ésta, nosotros necesitamos hacer algo al respecto, por más nimio que sea.

Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad, no sé qué hacer. Mi mente está en blanco. Ver a Milo de esa manera… No hay palabras que pudieran describir de manera exacta lo que me hace sentir. El escorpión, que siempre se ha mostrado elegante frente a todo el resto, ahora lo ha dejado de lado y está tendido frente a la tumba de Acuario. Y yo, otra vez no sirvo para nada, no puedo hacer nada para mejorar la situación.

Me duele, me rompe el corazón. Estoy furioso, esto nunca debió haber sucedido. ¿Por qué, entonces, se respira la desesperación en este lugar? Quien fuera Saga para decidir el destino del resto. He perdido a mi hermano por su culpa y ahora, Milo se ha quedado sin Camus. ¿Cuántas desgracias debemos soportar por culpa de la ambición de ese hombre?

Quisiera poder decirle algo, pero sé que las palabras no van a traer a Acuario a la vida. Tampoco serían suficiente para consolar a Escorpio. ¡Soy un inservible! Golpeo la columna con fuerza, la impotencia me consume. Todos están sufriendo, aunque de buenas a primeras, aquello no parezca.

No comprendo cómo Shaka y Mu pueden estar tan tranquilos después de todo esto. ¿Acaso no les importa las vidas que se han perdido? Ambos han preparado el resto de los cuerpos para los ritos funerarios. Como si fuera algo de lo más normal. Como si fuera algo que deberíamos aceptar sin rechistar.

¡Me niego a hacerlo! Perdí al único familiar que he tenido. Tuve que soportar insultos por años, incluso tildándome de traidor. No sé si todo ese sacrificio ha valido la pena. Es algo que tal vez nunca llegue a perdonar a Saga, ¿cómo podría? Inocentes han muerto por una ambición fallida. No me detendré mucho en el asunto, dicen que no hay que hablar mal de los muertos. Supongo que ya recibirá lo que se merece en el Hades.

No obstante, puedo decir que entiendo a Milo. Uno no espera perder de esa manera a una persona que ha sido lo más importante para ti, durante años y años. Ha limpiado el cuerpo de Camus con mucho esmero y teniendo el máximo de los cuidados. Puedo ver en sus ojos azules la rabia que siente al ver a su ser amado postrado y sin vida. Lo ha abrazado, teniendo una pequeña esperanza de que el corazón de Acuario todavía estuviese latiendo.

Enseguida se da cuenta de su error y golpea el piso de mármol, mientras que refunfuña algo que no consigo entender. Por un momento, desearía ser ése que se halla en los brazos de Escorpio, aunque sé que nunca sucederá. Por más que lo intente, no podré ser nunca lo que Camus ha representado para él y no importa, los dioses han decidido que fuera así. Pero eso no evita que me sienta mal, porque no hay nada al alcance de mis manos para consolarlo.

Me limito a observarlo. No puedo fijar mi mirada en otro lado. Si lo hago, sólo puedo recordar en la manera en que esos hombres nos han dado la espalda a Atenea y a los Caballeros de Oro. Han mancillado el nombre de los Santos más poderosos del ejército de la Diosa, no comprendo todavía por qué están aquí.

—También eran nuestros compañeros de armas —afirma Mu, como si supiera realmente lo que estoy pensando.

—No se merecen estar aquí —respondo, con cierto resquicio. De verdad creo que no tendríamos por qué recordarlos.

—Aioria, las cosas suceden por voluntad de los dioses —explica Aries —.Tal vez no puedas verlo aún, pero verás que todo tiene su razón de ser.

—No lo entiendes, Mu. ¿Cómo no puedes sentir dolor después de todo esto? —le reclamo, evitando alzar la voz.

—Claro que lo siento. Pero somos caballeros de Atenea, no podemos entregarnos todavía —Posa su mano encima de mi hombro.

No obstante, no puedo dejar de mirar a Escorpio. He estado allí, devastado, triste e incluso odiando al mundo que me rodea. No ha dejado que nadie más se acerque al cuerpo yaciente de Acuario. Es extraño, mas sé que necesita estar solo en este momento. Los restantes caballeros han tratado de aproximarse para apaciguar su ira, pero no lo consiguen. Sólo obtienen que Milo se ponga a la defensiva y desee atacarlos. Ignorantes, nunca podrán saber lo que es.

Prefiero alejarme de este lugar antes de cometer una locura. Sigo creyendo fervientemente que muchos no deberían estar aquí. Hasta los arrojaría a un precipicio, pero es la voluntad de Atenea que estén reposando aquí.

"Es la voluntad de los dioses", fue lo que había dicho anteriormente Mu. Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez no. Lo cierto es que todavía nos queda una Guerra que luchar y quiero estar preparado para ello, para vengar a los que han caído por culpa de otros.

* * *

Un viejo shot que he decidido subir aquí. Tal vez escriba desde el punto de vista de otros personajes.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
